


Inconsiderate

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Inconsiderate

“AAAAHHH-TCHOOOOO!”

“Bless you, Tovarisch.”

“It is not blessings I need, but a more considerate partner.”

“What do you mean by that? You can’t blame me for you being ill.”

“If I had not been standing lookout in the driving rain, while you were inside seducing that Thrush courier, I would not have developed this cold in the first place.”

“Would you have preferred to seduce her?”

“I would have employed an entirely different method.”

“My way was way more fun.”

“You certainly did not need to take so long over it.”

“Hey, there are some things you simply don’t rush.”


End file.
